


My Roomate, My Boyfriend, My Professor

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It has been months since Bucky started staying with Sam, Bucky too had started working at the cafe down the road, he was the new barista that Natasha hired. Bucky and Sam started dating shortly after. Whenever Sam drops by, Bucky would smile and made him a cup of hot chocolate with a muffin by the side. Sam would then head back to college, sometimes he would drop by after work to pick Bucky up and they would grab dinner by the food truck.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Roomate, My Boyfriend, My Professor

Sam walks down the hallway, with music playing in his headphones, he moved his head to the music playing. He did a little twirl and danced as he walks to his apartment. As he puts in his keys to unlock his door, someone had opened it at the other side. As the door swings open, Sam smiles as he made eye contact with his soon to be ex roommate.

“Yo!” Sam greets him.

“Dude!” Steve said as he pulls Sam into a hug.

“You miss me that much huh?” Sam chuckles.

“You're finally home, I really thought the campus was your second home.” Steve chuckles as he pats Sam's shoulders.

“Dude, I had some project to finish, also who's that?” Sam asked as he points to another guy standing awkwardly behind Steve.

“Shit I forgot, Sam meet Bucky. He's my childhood friend. He would be taking over my place since he's starting college soon, also I'm moving in with Tony.” Steve grins as he introduces Sam to Bucky.

“Nice meeting you Bucky. Sam Wilson, just call me Sam alright.” Sam introduces himself.

“James Barnes, but call me Bucky. Hey, you wanna join us for lunch? Maybe we can get to know each other?” Bucky offered

“Hey sure thing, let me put my things alright. I'm driving.” Sam said as he dumps his bags on the couch.

As they drove to the nearest mall, Bucky and Sam shared stories about themselves. Steve just sat there and watch his new and old best friend get along with each other. They laugh as Sam told them about something dumb he did during his high school days.

“Then I came out to my family, and my dad just got up from his seat and went up to my face, and I swear I thought he gonna whoop my ass, but he pulled me into a hug and said, well I have always known you were gay son.” Sam chuckles.

“You're gay Sam?” Bucky asked a he leans forward placing himself between the seats.

“Gay and proud!” Sam chuckles.

“Lucky you then Bucks.” Steve laughs.

“Wassup?” Sam asked.

“Bucky here is still discovering himself. He likes to experiment.” Steve chuckles.

“Stop it.” Bucky playfully smacks Steve's head.

“Dude! I'm older than you. Have some respect!” Steve swats Bucky's hands away.

“And I'm bigger than you.” Bucky glares at him.

“Boys chill! We're reaching.” Sam chuckles.

Sam parks the car and got out, as he pulls the seat forward so Bucky could come out, only for his leg to get stuck and he falls onto Sam.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Bucky said as he helps Sam up , dusting his jeans.

“Hey no worries alright, I'm okay.” Sam chuckles as he dust his shirt.

“Yo Bucks, isn't it too early to flirt around.” Steve laughs.

“I got stuck alright.” Bucky groans as he grabs Steve around his neck, in a head lock and ruffling up his hair.

“Kids! Behaves.” Sam said as he grabs both of them by their shirt and drags them into the mall.

They had spend the whole afternoon at the food court, with Bucky sipping on a smoothie while Sam ate cookies. Steve had rushed off to meet Tony. So Sam decided to drive Bucky around the area, he drove along the campus then to the nearest Starbucks, to the beach near their home and lastly back home.

“Thanks Sam for showing me around.” Bucky said as he got out of the car.

“Hey no worries alright. When are you starting school?” Sam asked him as he walks along Bucky.

“End of summer, so I might settle in for a few days here. Maybe get a summer job while I'm at it.” Bucky shrugs.

“Lucky you, one of my friends actually needs help at her cafe, it's down the road. I'll bring you tomorrow. For now let's get some rest. I'm exhausted.” Sam yawns as they walked up to their apartment.

It has been months since Bucky started staying with Sam, Bucky too had started working at the cafe down the road, he was the new barista that Natasha hired. Bucky and Sam started dating shortly after. Whenever Sam drops by, Bucky would smile and made him a cup of hot chocolate with a muffin by the side. Sam would then head back to college, sometimes he would drop by after work to pick Bucky up and they would grab dinner by the food truck. As the end of summer was nearing, Sam decided to bring Bucky out to the beach, to enjoy a bonfire with his friends. As they sat next to each other, sipping on cheap beers and they watched Clint and Bruce ran around, Thor tossing the football across the beach, with Steve and Tony playing in the water, Natasha laying next to them.

“So Bucks, school starting soon huh?” Natasha asked as she pulls of her shades.

“Yeah, pretty excited though.” Bucky chuckles.

“What are you majoring in?” Natasha asked.

“Aerospace.” Bucky grins at her.

“Didn't know you're into aerospace.” Sam said as he sips his beer.

“I have always been, but it's kinda weird I'm going back to college after so long in the army.” Bucky chuckles.

“Well lucky you Bucks, Sam here used to major in aerospace. He can guide you.” Natasha said as she winks at Sam.

“Yeah I notice all the books laying around, and Steve told me about that when he offered me a place to stay.” Bucky said.

“Well I'm always here if you need a guide.” Sam grins at him, as Bucky lays on his shoulder

Natasha looks up at Sam, giving him the most cheekiest smile. Everyone knows Sam was actually one of the professor at the college. And he was one of Bucky's professor actually, as they sipped their cold beer, Sam laid down with Bucky on his chest, as they watched the starry night, Sam leans down and kisses Bucky on his forehead.

“Bucks! Get up! First day of school!” Sam yells from the kitchen.

“I'm already up!” Bucky groans as he walks out of his bedroom, putting on his shoes.

“I've made breakfast, and packed you lunch.” Sam said as he toss him a paper bag.

“Thanks babe!” Bucky said as he toss it in his bag.

“I'm driving you to school alright.” Sam said as he grabs his bags and his car keys.

As Sam parks his car, Bucky leans over and kissed his cheeks.

“Thanks for the ride babe, I'll see you around campus. Have fun in school.” Bucky said as he got out of the car.

“Alright, see you then.” Sam chuckles.

As Bucky walks into class and took a seat , he smiles and talks to the rest of his classmates, as all of them settled in, the room door open, everyone turns to the front and Bucky nearly choked on himself. There Sam walked in, smiling at the students and the moment his eyes locks with Bucky, he winked at him.

“Alright guys settle down! Welcome to your first day of school! I'm Professor Sam Wilson, I'll be your main lecturer for this year! So if you have any problems, please feel free to drop by my office! So I'm gonna be chill with you guys, Aerospace is hard, it's tough but once you fall in love with it, there's no way back out. And if you girls are wondering, I'm gay and taken. So stop dropping your numbers in my office. So please open up your books!” Sam said as he walks at the front of the class and introduces himself.

As class ended, everyone left the class except Bucky and Sam. Bucky looks over at Sam, as Sam grins up at him. He walks up to Sam, wanting to smack Sam with his book.

“You didn't tell me you actually taught at this school.” Bucky said as he smacks Sam's shoulders.

“Well surprise?” Sam chuckles.

“We will talk about this once home.” Bucky glares at him.

“Only after you finish your assignment, Mr Barnes.” Sam chuckles as he gathers his book, earning a middle finger from Bucky.


End file.
